<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffs &amp; Boot Leather by stultiloquent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158009">Handcuffs &amp; Boot Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent'>stultiloquent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Balls, Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Uniform Kink, gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said Fuck The Police and Wally West took it literally.</p>
<p>(This story does not actually involve boots or the use of handcuffs.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffs &amp; Boot Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/gifts">Kiseia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kiseia and I were joking about that time Wally had a Republican phase and how Republican Wally must have a police officer fetish and then this happened. This is only partially my fault. Proceed at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, Wally is living off of Dick’s couch (and in his bed) in Bludhaven more often than not. It's getting on three months since they finally started dating ‘for real’, and it's been two months since Dick asked Wally to stay.</p>
<p>Dick still gets a jolt of happiness every time he comes home after a late shift to find Wally waiting for him in front of the TV, soda in hand. </p>
<p>“Hey babe,” Dick says, shrugging off and draping his BPD jacket on the back of a kitchen chair as he turns to rifle in the cupboards for his cereal snack.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Wally says, husky-voiced, trailing off in a familiar way Dick has missed. Trying to balance his new job with his nightly activities has been hell on Dick’s schedule, and sometimes he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend when he comes home. Not tonight, though, and if Dick isn't mistaken… he turns around and, just as he suspects, Wally’s eyes are straying far below the belt too.</p>
<p>Wally’s eyes snap up, but he doesn't look guilty at all getting caught looking. “Come here for a sec.”</p>
<p>Dick smirks, and sidles up to the couch in a deliberate way that he knows drives Wally crazy when he's impatient and ready to go. “I haven't eaten yet, you know,” Dick teases as he climbs onto Wally’s lap.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Wally places the can in his hand onto the coffee table and settles his hands on Dick’s hips, almost immediately sliding back to palm at Dick’s ass. “I can get you off in 5 minutes and then get us takeout.”</p>
<p>“How about you get me off, get dinner, and then I ride you until one of us passes out?” Dick whispers, lips hovering over Wally’s. “I'm off Bat-duty tonight...”</p>
<p>Through the shoddy material of his uniform slacks and Wally’s sweatpants he feels Wally’s cock stiffen, mind no doubt alight with all the possibilities they have with the whole night ahead. Dick lets slip a giggle or two before Wally pulls him in and kisses him hungrily, and then his giggles taper off into a moan. Hands roam, Wally’s fingers dipping in Dick’s waistband and untucking the shirt. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait, I've got a better idea.” Dick pulls back, breathless and grinning conspiratorially. He grabs Wally’s hands, extracts them from where they've snuck up his shirt and down his pants. “I'm going to strip, and you get to watch, okay?”</p>
<p>“Mm, okay,” Wally says, but he's unable to resist sliding one hand down the front of Dick’s uniform again. Dick huffs, grabbing Wally’s wandering hand and removing it again before he shuffles back. He lands on both his feet and steps back, pausing right in front of the TV. Then he starts swaying, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time until he can slip the sleeves off. He's picked up far too many inappropriate tricks on his undercover missions, but they do come in handy when it's just him and Wally. He hears Wally’s groan when he bends down, ass raised high as he peels his slacks off for his audience of one.</p>
<p>Dick is down to his briefs, his uniform discarded all along the floor of their living room when he climbs back onto Wally’s lap. Looping his arms around his shoulders once more, he gives him a teasing little grind. </p>
<p>“Did you like that?” He asks playfully.</p>
<p>But then he feels it – instead of getting harder, Wally’s erection flags a little.</p>
<p>Dick stiffens, his arms locking up. Wally freezes. </p>
<p>Dick pulls back carefully, his own mortification reflected in Wally’s flush of embarrassment. </p>
<p>It takes a moment for him to find the right words. “Are you… Do you want to slow down?” </p>
<p>“No, no, it's okay!” Wally practically sputters, and Dick winces. He’s still straddling Wally’s thighs, and he can feel how tense he is. </p>
<p>“Wally... It’s okay if you don't want to do it tonight. I get it.” Dick tries not to sound disappointed, but he's not sure he succeeds. </p>
<p>Wally panics. “No come on, I want to be with you, of course I do. It's so rare for you to have a night off—”</p>
<p>But in truth, on all the nights off they’ve had in the past two months, Wally has never been the one to initiate anything. Dick knows this, but he's always thought they’ll be able to get past it, that Wally will come around on his own. Now he's tired of pretending this doesn't bother him.</p>
<p>Sighing, he says, “Wally, I'd rather you tap out when you don't want it. I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend to enjoy it to please me. Because I want to make you feel good, and– and when you don't, I just feel awful.”</p>
<p>Wally’s jaw drops, horrified. “But I do! I always feel good with you.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you never finish?” Dick cries. “It's been a whole month, Wally! You're not even getting hard!”</p>
<p>And he has known Wally far too long, between locker room conversations and all the times they've had to share a bed as teenagers to know that Wally never just stops when he gets hard and horny. So how is Dick supposed to take this to mean anything other than that <em>he's</em> the reason Wally doesn't want to fuck anymore? </p>
<p>“Be honest, you never wanted to date Dick Grayson, did you? You just wanted Robin.”</p>
<p>And Wally, Wally doesn't know how to explain to Dick that he does want Dick Grayson. Only, he wants Officer Dick Grayson with his uniform on more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok but seriously the modern idea of a police force is fundamentally rooted in oppression though. Hope you are all staying safe at this time and if you have the opportunity consider supporting your local efforts at reforming the police.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>